As the Snow Falls
by Some1GetMyCape
Summary: It took about five minutes before he realized she was either really unobservant or ignoring him. Something about her made him pretty sure it was the latter. Jack is summoned to Antarctica. He is not prepared for the summoner.


In all honesty, none of the Guardians even knew she existed.

Actually, Jack himself hadn't known about her for the longest time. He figured that the urge to go somewhere and fill the area with snow came from some kind of subconscious knowledge that Manny had instilled in him.

He probably would have continued to believe that if said urge hadn't forced him to Antarctica.

Among the glittering snow, arctic wildlife, and the occasional towering ice formation was a small...

Something.

It looked like an ice palace, but that would insinuate that the building was large and imposing, a place fit only for royalty.

Despite looking like a castle, with its ornate spires and intricate detailing in the patterns of frost that climbed its way up the little structure, it really was only the size of an igloo.

Either way, his immense curiosity wasn't going to let him fly over the place without at least sparing a glance inside.

As if sensing his upcoming request, the wintery winds that carried him wherever he wished angled him towards the ground right outside the ice building and deposited him gently on the snow covered ground.

Jack took a moment to thank the winds and take a deep, appreciative breath of the dry, freezing air before using his ancient staff to knock on the wooden door and accidentally giving it yet another thick layer of ice.

"Would it kill one of you to go get that?"

The voice was loud, harsh, and distinctly feminine. Jack raised a silver eyebrow. After a few moments, the heavy door slowly opened with an ungodly creaking noise. Small pieces of ice fell from the iron hinges.

It was tiny. The little sprite was only slightly larger than your average tooth fairy, and it glowed with a bright blue light. She flitted about his head, whispering quietly in a language Jack couldn't really understand.

"Um," Jack's pale hand went to the back of his neck, "Hi?" The sprite's twittering became faster, and her pale face broke out into a grin. She gently pulled on a lock of his silvery bangs and with a chuckle the winter spirit followed.

There wasn't much to look at inside.

At the center of the room was a globe not unlike the one found in North's workshop or Pitch's lair, and the millions of lights made the frost on the walls shimmer. There were about ten sprites in the room, some of them the same size as the one who had let him in, and a few being around the size of North's elves.

They didn't have wings, and instead seemed to float like snowflakes with the help of the breeze that drifted through, not unlike how he himself got around.

At the center of it all was a girl who looked no older than 15, moving about room with practiced ease. She would stop for a few moments and inspect the globe, then drift over to a sprite - her feet lifting a few inches off the ground with every step - to speak to it in the same unfamiliar language as the winter sprite that had answered the door.

She had the same wintery look as the others, pale complexion and ice blue eyes. Her dress she wore brushed her lower thigh, and looked as though someone had taken millions of snowflakes and stitched them together over a silky blue fabric.

The only anomaly was her hair, which fell to her shoulders in dark curls.

Jack simply stood there, leaning against his staff as he watched, waiting for her to acknowledge him. It took about five minutes for him to realize that either the female was very unobservant or she was ignoring him.

Something about her made him pretty sure it was the latter.

"Hey, uh... Did you..."

"Call you here? Yes." She finally turned to him and stuck out a pale hand. He took it in his own. It was so small, even compared to his own.

"You called me here?" His head tilted to the side, much like a confused puppy. The girl chuckled, dark curls bouncing as she turned abruptly and continued on with her business.

Jack followed, gracefully dodging the active sprites that continued to bustle about the room.

She stopped again once she reached the globe and placed a finger on a seemingly random spot. "How else do you think you just know where to make it snow? How much there should be? I tell you in the only way I can. What, did you think that as the winter spirit you just _know_?"

Jack smirked and leaned against his staff once more. "Actually, yeah. Now would you mind too much telling me exactly who you are? Not everyday I meet some random spirit who claims to be the one who tells me how to do my job."

The girl whirled around and met his gaze with a sharp glare, her icy blue eyes blazing. "I'm no spirit. I am a sprite, and I have been doing this since before your creation. I was first summoned by Father Frost and have been most efficient at helping the winter spirit for centuries. I don't need _you_ of all people doubting me."

Jack blinked several times before closing the short distance between the two. "You're a sprite? But you're so... Big!"

She took an abrupt step back before glancing down at herself. Jack frowned at her petite frame. She only came up to his shoulder, and he wasn't exactly the tallest guy around. He ginned sheepishly.

"Big for a sprite, I mean. how have you been around for so long? Most sprites disappear once they have fulfilled their tasks for their master." He floated behind her as she walked around the globe.

"My original master made my task very vague. He only said that I was to help the winter spirit however needed. He never specified a time frame, job, or spirit for that matter."

Jack grinned and dashed in front of her, causing her to stop abruptly and glare. "That's great! Man, I wish you had called me here a little earlier. I mean, you kind of left me to be alone for 300 years." She scoffed and gently pushed him out of her path.

"So you could come and distract me?" She snorted, the sound slightly ruining the 'delicate like a snowflake' image her appearance gave.

"Then why now?"

She froze and glanced over her shoulder to stare at the thin spirit, who had taken to just watching her from his perch atop his staff. She turned and faced him fully.

"Honestly? I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You've gotten into little scuffles with other spirits before, but never anything like this." She chuckled. "And I really have put off meeting my new boss for far too long."

Jack laughed and leaped from his staff, landing and taking his new friend's hand. "Well then, as your boss, I order you to come outside and have a little fun." The sprite rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I have work to do."

"C'mon!" she pulled her hand from his grasp. He sighed in exasperation."At least tell me your name." He frowned at her wince.

"It's, ah... My name is Wynter."

"..."

"..."

"Really?" His laughter was loud, and echoed in the small space. The other sprites littered about the area only spared the pair a curious glance before continuing with their business.

"Stop it! I prefer being called Winny." Her face flushed a purplish blue. Jack grabbed her hand once more.

"Please Winny?"

With a long suffering sigh and a mischievous glint Jack was sure wasn't there a moment ago, the sprite answered:

"You asked for it."

* * *

**You can make up the rest. **

**This was really just a little drabble spawned from a plot bunny that would not leave me alone. It's gonna remain a one shot for now, I may expand some later. Either way, I hope you enjoy and don't absolutely loathe my OC. **

**I haven't really read any OC fics from this fandom, so I hope that a) no one has used the name Wynter, and b) that anyone who has isn't offended by my poking fun at the name. I probably could have spent some extra time and looked up some meaningful significant name...**

**But the idea that she would have such a ridiculously obvious name and be embarrassed by it was too great to pass up.**

**i appreciate reviews, but hey, I'm just hoping that some one enjoys this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, any of its characters, etc. **


End file.
